


Nuts and Bolts

by merripestin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe, F/M, GridLOCK Flashfic 2015, Promptfic, Sensory Deprivation, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tail flashing for balance, Sally races up vertical surfaces after suspects.  Greg still moves, still thinks like a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuts and Bolts

**Author's Note:**

> My flashfic prompts at gridlock were   
> Lestrade,   
> Sally,   
> “Take me home,”   
> sensory deprivation,  
> and…   
> AU: squirrels. 
> 
> Has not been through the usual extensive editing process.

Greg has just about got used to the new gait, the weight behind him, the new hugeness of familiar distances. Sally’s better. Tail flashing for balance, she races up vertical surfaces after suspects. Greg still moves, still thinks like a human.

They still try to enforce the law, after the sky falls, in the colder, harsher now. They inhabit these smaller, more resource-efficient bodies, and they do their best to pretend things are as they were. Crime helps. People are still arseholes even when they’re squirrels.

 

Animal sex… it’s not so bad. It’s warm and it feels good. It makes the ridiculous drag of his new oversized balls a bit less humiliating. 

Greg regrets that they never did it before the meteors, when they were allowed in their own bodies. 

 

Sally’s the one who says it – synthesized voice over the receiver in his head: “Take me home.”

So they misuse their tiny smart-card badges to get into the bunker where their humanity is kept. Greg doesn’t look at the tank where his wasting body floats; it’s bad enough being outside himself without that. Sally pushes up warm against his side, and then, together, they stop transmission. 

And for a little while they inhabit themselves again. Without touch, without sound, without sight, without scent, moveless, barely breathing. Together, human and bodiless.


End file.
